


A Bunch Of Manic Pixie Dream Girls

by SpookyStudios



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Genderqueer, Homophobic Language, Lesbian, Possible smut, Slow Burn, Transgender, angsts, cursing, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyStudios/pseuds/SpookyStudios
Summary: " You know what? I'm my own Manic Pixie Dream Girl!"" And you know what? So am i."" So lets be them...together."





	

College can be tiring, we all know that. But midterms are absolute hell. Surprise essays brought up anxiety, while half-dead students crammed for their upcoming tests so their parents wouldn't stop paying their college dues, once they see their child’s grades.

And that's what a certain sleep-deprived college student was going through right now. 

Elizabeth’s tiny apartment filled with blaring rock, textbooks and notes scattered the living room.she had too much work to do to worry about dinner, so she'll just order a cheese pizza, and scarf it down while studying for her Art history test.

 

Elizabeth’s unorganized guessing game of studying was broken when her doorbell went off, causing her to get up to the door and answer with a bored tone. “ Hello?”

“ Hey there!” Was the peppy reply that came from the surprisingly awake pizza girl, who somehow had energy at 1 a.m. “ Large cheese pizza right?”

“ Uhm. uh yeah. That's me.” Elizabeth couldn’t help but notice the fresh faced pizza girl and how happy she seemed to be here. Her eyes crinkled as she smiled and-

This bitch has dimples..lord have mercy

“ Sorry what?” She asked and shook Elizabeth from her stupor. 

Apparently she had said that out loud. “ Um.. how much do i owe you?”

“ 7.50.” 

Elizabeth retreated into her living room to grab her wallet, as she did they took a look into a mirror and saw that she were wearing stained sweatpants, and a baggy t-shirt with a whole in the armpit.

Not exactly what you want a cute girl to see you in but whatever. She was too tired and stressed about her midterm to care.

 

“ My name is Ivy by the way.” She spoke out and Elizabeth looked up. Her eyes darted from side to side nervously and smiled, curls poked out the top of her papa john's cap and freckles danced across her nose.Big doe eyes stared at Elizabeth through long eyelashes. 

Usually Elizabeth never had an actual conversation with the food delivery girl. But fuck, she’d make an exception for this chick.

“ And you?” She asked, shaking Elizabeth from her thoughts. 

“ Elizabeth, nice to meet you Ivy.” She handed her the money and noted how soft her hands were. “ I’m a pretty bad tipper, i never really know how much to give.” She scratched the back of her head nervously as Ivy looked at her tip with wide eyes.

“ This is a pretty big tip dude. Thanks, really!”

“ It’s no problem, i’d pay a million bucks to see that smile any day.”

“ What?”

“ I said that people working in customer service are so underpaid that i over tip to compensate for it okay goodbye haveanicenight!”

The door slammed shut in the Ivy’s face and Elizabeth let out an angered scream.

“ How do I even exist anymore!?”

She leaned against the door, hot faced and angry at herself for saying that. Her mind was no longer on the test she had tomorrow. But it was on Ivy, the dimpled, flirty pizza girl who she made her bumble like an idiot.

So she curled up in her bed. And like most hormonal 13 year old boys, fell asleep thinking about the cute pizza girl.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter, pretty rough i know. I might go back and edit it again, i apologize now for that btw i might do that a LOT. If you want to tell me your opinion or criticism or just want to chat go ahead! I'm always ready to talk to my guys :)


End file.
